oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 25)
. Milan |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Una Finestra Tra Le Stelle" by Annalisa Scarrone Qualification (1) - "Fiumi Di Parole" by Jalisse Qualification (2) - "L'amore Vero" by Bianca Atzei |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 26 June 2015 - 5 July 2015 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 27 July 2015 - 31 July 2015 Qualification - 13 July 2015 - 24 July 2015 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Emilie Esther - "Inescapable" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Barbara Opsomer - "Je Sors Ce Soir"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 25 (OSC 25) was twenty-fifth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Italy) was the host of this season and selected venue was again close to venues of 22-nd and 23-rd seasons. Selected venue was famous italian town Milan what hosts lots of different exhibitions and is famous as the capital of fashion industry. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. But for the first time 3 jokers were chosen in every Qualification Stage. Logo In 25-th season flags appeared again in the stars. Design was performed in green, white, red and black colours. Background is filled abstract flowers representing colours of italian flag. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau (Kirill Mazitov). Interval acts In this season all the Interval Acts were chosen by main producer of the show - Kiryl Mazitau (Kirill Mazitov). In Qualification Stage First Day Italian duo Jalisse performed their its song from Eurovision 1997 - "Fiumi Di Parole". Qualification Stage Second Day was opened by one of the first hits of last season's winner (Bianca Atzei) called "L'amore Vero". In Final Stage Best Female Artist of 2014 (chosen through OSC Music Awards 2014) Annalisa Scarrone has performed her entry song from Sanremo 2015 "Una Finestra Tra Le Stelle". Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Kinnie Lane - "Je Te Suivrai" * - Severino Seeger - "Hero Of My Heart" * - Marracash feat. Federica Abbate - "In Radio" * - Papa Roach feat. Maria Brink - "Gravity" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-7 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-7 from Qualification Stage Second Day, 6 jokers and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. Jury Award was replaced by Independent Award what was selected in the same way as Alternative Award some seasons ago. Later it was announced that Jury Award will still be selected though it will be chosen by auto-finalists (like it happened in 22-nd Season). 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-7 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Six countries with jokers and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.